Dramione One-shots and Drabbles
by Dramione Productions
Summary: A collection of Dramione One-shots and Drabbles. I seldom update, but when I do, I try to make it to the best of my ability. Rated M just in case.
1. Marks and Scars

**A/N: A little one-shot for ya! Hope it's okay... If there is glitching, I am working to fix it. Thank you for your patience. (This story takes place in their eighth year, maybe when they bumped into each other in the halls?)**

 **Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise belongs to J. . I don't own any of it.**

 **Disclaimer 2.0: My writing is not professional. Just saying.**

* * *

"I'm lazy and you're not. In fact, you overachieve, while I do just enough," Draco plainly stated.

The bushy-haired Gryffindor just stared at him. "Yes, you are correct. I do overachieve and yes, you are lazy."

"Why don't you just sit down and let the other overachievers do work for you?" Draco smugly answered. He smirked, ignoring the snarky comment about him being lazy.

"Without us overachievers, no one would have defeated Voldemort! If I were lazy and didn't study, do you think I would've been able to save Harry's and Ron's butts?! No! Without Harry, we would be living in hell! Do you not understand?! And you Death Eaters-" Draco flinched at the word, which was said with the most hate that was left in Hermione's petite body. "didn't even try anything! Half of you claim you were good, so why didn't you try to stop Voldemort? You had all the information and enough skill to probably defeat him if you all teamed up! No, being lazy isn't good, it's just plain cowardly!"

"In the war, you Death Eaters-" Flinch, again. Why did Hermione have to use that dreaded word again? "were the lazy one. We were the overachievers, and it just so happens to be a good thing." Hermione slightly smirked at Draco's now shocked face. She turned to leave, before feeling someone grab her.

"Let go-" Hermione got cut off by Draco suddenly drag

ging her closer to him.

"No, I have reasons. I was the youngest Death Eater there, and he-" Draco gulped, unwilling to say his name, "he only kept me and my family alive because I was the only one who knew how Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and you, Hermione Granger-" Hermione felt something surge through her as he said her first name. It felt.. nice. "looked in real life. With my knowledge of the Golden Trio and how close I was to them, being the only current student who constantly knew there every move-"

"How did you know our every mov-"

"I have my ways. As I was saying, me knowing so much about the 'Magical Trio', Most of the Death Eaters suspected I was helping them, which was later revealed at the Manor. I almost died, Granger. You don't know what he did to me." Draco finished darkly. Hermione felt slight remorse for him, but she found her voice soon enough.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN I FELT!" Hermione roared. It caused the duo to be flung apart from each other, much to Hermione's dislike.

"Granger, I-"

"Your aunt, she caused me so much pain, she branded me with a word I'm now proud of being, a mudblood. But the pain, Malfoy, the pain. You don't know how many times I wake up, chills down my spine because of her!" Hermione spat. She rolled up her sleeve, showing the scar.

Draco watched, unsure of what to do, gently grabbed his sleeve and started to roll it up.

"This 'mark', this thing which branded me different from society, do you know how much pain this brought me, mentally and physically? It still haunts, me Granger. I never wanted this stupid thing in the first place," Draco whispered.

The faded Dark Mark upon Draco's arm was not that visible, but it still showed. Hermione felt Draco's gaze soften, and guilt settle into her slowly.

"Malfoy, I-I'm so sorry," Hermione's voice shook. Draco looked up, stormy grey eyes piercing right through her warm, brown ones.

"I'm sorry too. On behalf of my aunt."

"We can be friends, right?"

"Sure, I guess."

The quiet, secluded corner they were in only seemed to grow quieter, before Draco gently leaned into Hermione.

Hermione thought she could hear her heart thumping right out of her chest, before Draco's lips landed peacefully on hers. Softly and slowly, the kiss grew, into something passionate and bruising.

Her small, gentle fingers made there way into Draco's platinum hair, and Draco's rough, callused ones into hers. They pulled back, panting slightly. A small, irrtable smirk grew on his face, before he asks, "We can be more than friends, right?"

* * *

 **A/N: *hides face* Gah! I have a feeling this sucked. Forgive me, please. It was short, I know. Review? Tell me if I should continue. Thank you!**

 **Sincerely, Dramione Productions.**


	2. Be Mine (Valentine's Day)

**A/N: OMG! Valentine's Day? Time to stay home and be a potato. Anyways, here's a Dramione oneshot for you.**

 **Setting: Valentine's Day party. 8th year. The little heart candies at the party are spiked, and Draco ends up confessing his feelings for Hermione. The firewhiskey was smuggled in by a fellow student, who tranfigured it to look like pumpkin juice. Harry and Ron didn't come because Ron was being pissy. Harry decided it was his duty to help his friend.**

 **Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not me.**

 **Disclaimer 2.0: I am in no way a professional writer, so prepare for the cringe (i.e. spelling mistakes, grammer, etc.)**

* * *

It was another Valentine's Day party at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was decorated with the same, cheesy decorations, and Draco wasn't hyped about it.

"Another year and I'm out of here." Draco grumbled. He was not dancing. Instead, he was sitting in a corner with his fellow Slytherins, who were in discussion with each other.

Blaise and Theo rolled their eyes. Draco was a bit too excited about getting out of Hogwarts. Blaise, on the other hand, was trying to relish every moment he had left at the school.

Draco sipped his firewhiskey, when Theo tapped his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Draco sighed.

"I've spiked the heart candies with some of my special 'firewhiskey' mix." Theo winked.

Draco knew what that meant. It was Theo's specialty, which always appeared at a party. This 'mix' consisted of firewhiskey, of course, and a special potion. Usually, it was Felix Felicis or Vertaserum, just to make the party 'a little more interesting'.

Theo wiggled his eyebrows at Draco, then the bowl of candies.

Without much thought, Draco popped one in his mouth. He swallowed, before narrowing his eyes at Theo.

"What the heck is this stuff supposed to do? I'm not feeling anything..."

His voice faded and his jaw dropped when he caught sight of a certain brown-haired girl.

Theo smirked. His potion was working.

* * *

Hermione smoothed her slightly revealing, red, dress. It was a one strap dress, that Ginny had choosen for her. Hermione regreted allowing Ginny doing that.

However, Hermione wasn't that mad at the magic Ginny put in her hair, and the makeup she did for her.

Hermione dragged her fingers through her amazingly soft, untangled hair. Ginny had walked up, with two small shot glasses in hand. Ginny smirked, and handed Hermione one.

"Gin, I can't... Drinking isn't really my thing..." Hermione hesitated.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on... Loosen up! You might even get a guy better than Ron..." Ginny winked.

Hermione had gone through a nasty breakup with Ron. He had dumped her on their second anniversary, for Lavander.

Hermione paused, looked at the shot in her hand. She tossed her head back and took the shot, before wincing. The heat of the drink burned her throat, but she felt courage fill her like a gas almost immediately.

"You know what, Gin? I feel better already. Lets dance!" Hermione smiled, getting up.

Ginny shook her head, laughing. She knew Hermione was going to beat her up for the hangover she was going to have, but it was worth seeing drunk Hermione.

Ginny took another drink, and passed it to Hermione, who drank it quickly. Ginny had turned away for a minute, and when she looked back at her friend, she simply smiled.

"Looks like the ferret likes what he sees."

* * *

Draco had put his drink down and walked towards Hermione.

Blaise looked utterly confused, but Theo was simply excited to see his plan unfold. Blaise and Theo had knew about Draco's crush on Hermione, but only Theo tried to nudge the couple closer. Blaise just decided to let them come together. If they did, that meant they were meant to be together.

Draco walked near Hermione, when a slow song came on. Not aware of his actions, he pulled Hermione near him. This caught her by surprise, but she simply wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, looks like you actually have feelings." Hermione smiled, looking at Draco's pale face.

"I've had them since first year." Draco answered bluntly.

"Oh really? For who?" Hermione asked stupidly.

Draco smiled slightly, brushing the frizzy locks out of Hermione's face. She was obviously very drunk, as her cheeks were slightly flushed, but her eyes tried to tell him otherwise.

"For a very smart Gryffindor. Someone who probably wouldn't like me." Draco sighed dramatically.

"Tell mee... I bet she really likes you..." Hermione slurred slightly.

Draco sighed again, and looked at her.

"It's you, Hermione Granger. I like you- Heck, I'll even say love you." Draco blurted.

Hermione paused, then looked at Draco. His cold, silver eyes seemed a little softer, his face seemed a litte more happier, and his body seemed a little more warmer.

"I think I like you too." Hermione whispered.

Draco smiled, before gently leaning in for a kiss.

Hermione closed her eyes softly. Draco firmly pressed his lips against hers, turning a small, innocent kiss into a passionate embrace.

Anyone watching who had even the smallest amount of brain could see romance, not one-night-stand, dripping from the couple.

Hermione pulled back, panting slightly. "I-" She was interrupted by another firm kiss from Draco, before Hermione pulled back, again.

"Even though interrupting me was very rude of you, that was a very good kiss." Hermione said drunkly.

"I think you should go back to your dorm." Draco chuckled.

"I am not drunk!" Hermione complained, as Ginny came to take her.

"Take good care of her, Weasley." Draco said. Ginny nodded, wide-eyed.

"Wait, wait!" Hermione yelled. She wiggled free from Ginny and ran to Draco, kissing him once again.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Hermione muttered, before going back to Ginny.

As the two girls disappeared in the crowd, Draco smirked. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

"Theo! What did you put in those candies?" Blaise asked.

"Firewhiskey, Felix Felicis, and a little bit of love." Theo laughed.

* * *

 ***** **A/N: Well? I might make this into an actual story if there's enough demand... Anyways, tell me what you think! This one's a little short, but less is more, right?**

 **Happy Valentine's Day, Dramione Productions.**


	3. Seashells

**A/N: So... I haven't updated this in a while... I'm sorry. However, I have a few ideas stashed away for this, so hopefully I'll update a bit more frequently. On another note, how are you guys? Hopefully this new update is fulfilling.**

 **Sypnopsis: Astoria's death was sudden, but at least it was fast. A little too fast, because she left behind a broken man. Draco Malfoy didn't think that his daily trips to the beach would do anything good, but it did numb the pain. Even though it was an arranged marriage, he still cared. It was refreshing to see Hermione however, acting as if nothing bad had ever happened. He asked how she was, and the rest was history.**

* * *

It all started when Draco spotted a familiar bush of brown curls bouncing around on the beach. He had always come to the beach, because ever since Astoria died, the only thing that could help him cope was the soft scent of saltwater and the colorful seashells that sprinkled the sand. Narcissa had recommended multiple different methods of coping, such as wizard and muggle psychologists (in which Draco denied because he didn't need his resume to scream "I'm depressed and potentially crazy), or aromatherapy. Nothing soothed him like the soft crash of waves and the colors of the sea, so Narcissa didn't bother with stopping him.

Draco hadn't experienced a pain like this since Gregory Goyle died. Even his father's death didn't affect him too much, considering he caused him more pain that joy in his living days. Astoria had been his best friend and mother when Narcissa didn't stay with them, making sure he drank enough water and ate enough food. They never really fell in love, despite being married for seven years, but they still enjoyed each other's company and took joy in their separate hobbies. Especially since Narcissa moved out to give them more room, the Malfoy Manor had been very empty. For the six months that Draco was alone, he had thought about suicide. When his mother moved back in, however, she nursed his mind back to health.

He wasn't mentally stable, mind you, but Draco was well enough to go outside and talk to others. Astoria meant a lot to him, and Draco wished he did fall in love with her, but they respected the fact that they weren't just able to. When she was diagnosed with stage four cancer, he was the first one to hear about the news, which meant he was the one who held his sobbing wife in his arms. Draco was also the one who saw her die, who saw the life drain from her eyes.

He didn't like to talk about it, so even his mother couldn't get him to say a word about it. In fact, Draco found it easier to cope by pretending it didn't happen.

Draco was sitting on a bench zoned out when he spotted Hermione walking towards him.

"Malfoy? Is that you?" She started. His eyes unglazed and he blinked twice before looking at the girl in front of him.

"Granger," he responded dryly. You would expect him to be more shaken, but he had been watching the Gryffindor for so long that her greeting wasn't surprising.

Draco scrunched his eyebrows together at the full sight of her. Hermione Granger had matured, and into a very beautiful woman too. She wasn't as prudent as before, her sundress showing a small sliver of cleavage and her arms fully exposed. Her "mudblood" scar caused him to flinch slightly, but she didn't hide it, so he figured she was okay. The bright yellow dress hugged her curves in an elegant fashion, flattering every angle. She easily looked like a model, with her legs long and slender. Draco's metal eyes met her earthy ones, and he quickly glanced at her lips, which were painted a sheer pink. He didn't know her for one to put on makeup, but hey, she was wearing a spaghetti strap dress. Draco wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort came back to life too. Her hair was stunning too, as if was less frizzy and more shiny. If only he could run his hands through it- what? Draco shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. His mind was wandering, and that was never good.

In the meantime, Hermione was also examining Draco, raising an eyebrow at the man. He filled out quite nicely, and he wasn't as slender as before. Instead, he was brawnier and muscular, his shirt very taut. His form was clearly one of a Seeker, and she could tell he took care of his body, weather is was through Quidditch or weight lifting. Perhaps he still didn't know how to pick out shirt sizes, but Hermione wasn't complaining. His arms pulled the fabric of his white dress-shirt, and she could imagine what his body could look like. She blushed slightly, and his eyes met hers. Merlin, his face was stunning, with aristocratic features and an air of age and... worry? Draco messed his hair up, and Hermione nearly swooned. It was much better than his old gelled hair, which made him seem up-tight and stern. Old Hermione would be too embarrassed to admit that Draco Malfoy was anything close to attractive, but she had to be blind to not admit that he was sexy, even at 29.

She started to get distracted, when Draco patted the spot next to him on the bench and broke the silence.

"So, Granger, how have you been?" He asked, trying to be polite.

"I've been fine. There's been a few ups and downs but..." She trailed off.

"If you don't mind me asking, what ups and downs?"

"Well, Ron and I broke off our six year relationship a while ago, my parents passed away, and I was elected Minster of Magic. You?" She stated plainly. Hermione flashed him a small smile.

Draco chuckled. "Well, if you put it like that, my wife and Lucius died, I recently inherited a giant company, and my mental health has gone down the sewer," he replied just as calmly.

"Lucius? Isn't he your father?" She asked, her voice tinged with curiousity.

"Well, after he gave the rights to our Manor to Voldemort, cheated on my mother, and sliced my arm, I thought he didn't deserve the title. Of course, he didn't care, considering the fact that he didn't help me regain the house ownership. He did leave me him company, which I had to revive," Draco answered, his face still straight. His eyebrow twitched slightly as he looked away.

"I'm so sorry Malfoy. Is there anything I can do?"

"Call me Draco. Malfoy is my father's name."

"Alright Draco. Then call me Hermione."

"Would you like to come to the Manor for tea?" He asked rather suddenly.

Hermione glanced at her watch and noticed how late and hungry she was getting, before smiling.

"I'd love too."

* * *

As soon as they apperated to the front of the Manor, Draco paused.

"Hermione?" His voice wavering.

"Yes?"

"Are you, uh, okay? With going in, I mean. My mother did redecorate but I know that's where you got your..." His voice trailed off as his eyes grazed her scar.

Hermione simply laughed and nodded. "I'll be fine, Draco."

He nodded, and opened the door. A fresh scent of citrus and flowers hit her, before mellowing down to the scent of seawater.

"I'm sorry about the smell. My mother wanted to, well, freshen the place up," he announced, taking off his coat.

She smiled at him, and he felt as if a ray of sunshine had hit him. "It's fine. I rather like the smell," she said.

As he sat on the plush grey couch, he ushered her to sit in one of the wing chairs in the same colour. Hermione shifted in her seat, before looking at Draco.

"So, uh, what did you need?" She asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Draco began, twiddling his thumbs. "But I've just needed someone to talke to. Its asking a lot, considering I just ran into you after such a long time, but I have no one to talk to. My mother is sufforcating, Blaise has heard me whine too much, heck, even Pansy is starting to get sick of me. So what I'm trying to ask, is, well," he rambled, running his hands through his hair.

"I'll talk to you," Hermione answered, reading the stress in his face. She concealed a giggle when he looked up at her like a newly adopted puppy.

Draco looked up at her, and she was glowing. God, he missed her presence.

"Daisy," he summoned, and a house elf popped into the room.

"Has Master called?" The timid elf queried, holding her hands behind her back.

"Two cups of tea, please."

* * *

This went on for months, every Thursday at two in the afternoon. Hermione would walk into the Manor, unshaken and glowing, and she would sit for a cup of tea with her former enemy. They would talk about various things, or occasionally discuss social conundrums

Draco was glad that she was willing to put aside differences and provide him some comfort. His mother supported the odd relationship, and he could practically feel his father rolling in his grave.

As time passed, it became more and more apparent that they were developing feelings for each other, at least to Hermione. She was scared to tell him though, because the last thing she wanted was to compromise what they had. On top of that, she didn't want ti be a rebound. He was still quite broken. So she kept quiet for another two months, until January rolled around.

The beach they had met on had turned into a snowy plain, but the ocean was still blue and fluid. Draco suggested they go on a walk, and Hermione agreed happily.

Bundled in multiple layers, they walked beside the ocean, the chilly wind causing their noses to turn pink.

"I do believe it was a terrible idea to go on a walk here," Draco said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had been simmering between them as they walked to the beach.

"Well, you were never the one for making good decisions, but I'll forgive you this time," Hermione joked, her voice trembling slightly from the cold.

"I'm an idiot. We know magic!" He exclaimed, pulling out his wand. Draco muttered a charm, causing a fireplace to suddenly appear right on the snow.

They laughed as they plopped themselves next to the warmth, the fluffy snow cushioning their bottoms. All of a sudden, things seemed to slow as Draco caught a glimpse of Hermione's pink fingers. _"This is my chance," he thought._

He pulled off his gloves, before glimpsing at the brunette. Draco took her hands, and carefully slid on the muggle leather

"Draco?" She said, confused.

"Hermione, I know we've only been talking since July, but I've developed feeling. It keeps me up at night, makes me incompetent in front of you, and most importantly, it makes me want to see you every day for the rest of my life," he confessed, looking her straight in the eyes. Her brown ones looked stunning, and in that moment, only she mattered.

"Draco..."

"Wait. Please. Before you say no, I want to clarify something. You're not a rebound. You're not obliged to date me. You don't owe me anything. If anything, I owe you my life. So please, consider that."

Hermione pursed her lips before continuing.

"Draco, I don't want what we have to be destroyed. It happened with Ron, and I don't want it with us. You've been the best thing that's ever happened to me so far, and I also have the same feelings. Promise me one thing?"

His mind filled with worried thoughts and he slapped himself mentally. He was too old to be doing this confession bullshit.

"What is it?"

"Promise me nothing will change," she finished.

"I promise."

The snow began to fall, and snowflakes began to collect on their eyelashes. Without much thought, Draco placed a warm hand on her cheek, and pulled her close to him. He tilted his head slightly, watching Hermione's eyes flutter shut, and he placed his lips on her. Inhaling her warm, cinnamon scent, he gently nibbled her lip, causing her mouth to go agape. Draco smirked against her lips, and deepened the kiss, his hands trailing down to her waist. Hermione could barely catch her breath as she lifted her hands to his hair. God, he was a good kisser. His tongue gently slid across the inside of her cheek, feeling her every scar. He wanted all of her, imperfections included. They pulled away finally, and panting, Draco grinned.

"So," he muttered.

"So," she giggled.

"I guess we're dating?"

"I guess we are."

They got up abruptly, brushing off the snow from their coats. As they walked off back to the manor, they slowly entwined their hands, and for once in a very long time, Draco was happy.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm actually quite proud of this. Hopefully you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Of course, it's still a little rough around the edges, so feel free to leave constructive** **criticism.**

 **Sincerely, Dramione Productions**


End file.
